1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus having a radiation conversion panel for detecting radiation that has passed through a subject and converting the detected radiation into radiation image information. The present invention further concerns a radiation image capturing system incorporating such a radiation detecting apparatus therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, there have widely been used radiation image capturing systems, which apply radiation to a subject and guide the radiation that has passed through the subject to a radiation conversion panel, which in turn captures a radiation image from such radiation. Known forms of radiation conversion panels include a conventional radiation film for recording a radiation image by way of exposure, and a stimulable phosphor panel for storing radiation energy representing a radiation image in a phosphor, and reproducing the radiation image as stimulated light by applying stimulating light to the phosphor.
The radiation film, with the radiation image recorded therein, is supplied to a developing device to develop the radiation image. Alternatively, the stimulable phosphor panel is supplied to a reading device in order to read the radiation image as a visible image.
In an operating room or the like, it is necessary to read recorded radiation image information immediately from a radiation conversion panel after the radiation image information has been captured therein for the purpose of quickly and appropriately treating the patient. As a radiation conversion panel which meets such a requirement, there has been developed a direct-conversion-type radiation detector including solid-state detectors for directly converting radiation into electric signals, or an indirect-conversion-type radiation detector comprising a scintillator for temporarily converting radiation into visible light, and solid-state detectors for converting the visible light into electric signals to read detected radiation image information.
Heretofore, there has been proposed a radiation detecting apparatus housing therein a radiation detector (radiation conversion panel), which is flexible enough to match itself to desired surface shapes of the patient, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-070776.
However, with the conventional technique according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-070776, because the radiation detector is flexible, when a radiological technician grasps and carries the radiation detector, the radiation detector becomes deformed and handling thereof is difficult. Further, the radiation detector cannot be arranged independently in an upstanding or self-sustaining manner, so that accommodation and storage of the radiation detector is troublesome.
Further, it is commonplace, when used in a hospital or the like, for the radiation detecting apparatus to have a planar shape, and the doctor performs an inspection assuming that a visible image of the patient (subject) based on radiation image information is captured using a planar radiation detecting apparatus. Accordingly, at a time when the subject is exposed to radiation (when capturing a radiation image), it is desirable for a radiation conversion panel (an irradiated surface or image capturing surface) of the radiation detecting apparatus to be positioned flatwise with respect to the subject.
However, in the radiation detecting apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-070776, because the radiation conversion panel is flexible and the radiation conversion panel is arranged in conformity with the surface shape of the subject, it is difficult for the radiation conversion panel to assume a planar shape with respect to the subject when an image is captured.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-337184, a radiation detector is disclosed in which a scintillator disposed inside a casing is covered with a protective resin layer. In this case, since the protective resin layer is disposed so as to cover an upper surface side of the scintillator, even if an external force is imposed on the scintillator that forms the detecting surface of the radiation detector, the scintillator can be protected against the external force by the protective resin layer.
However, in the conventional technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-337184, when the radiation detectors are placed in storage, it is presumed that the radiation detectors will be stored in a stacked condition. In this case, when another radiation detector is stacked on an upper side of the protective resin layer, surface damage (lesions, flaws, etc.) to the protective resin layer occurs, and as a result, there is a concern that noise will be generated in the radiation image as a result of scattering caused by such surface damage.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-337184, examples are proposed in which a sensor panel and a scintillator panel are hermetically sealed by a protective resin layer in a position opposing the casing, or in which the sensor panel and the scintillator panel are hermitically sealed by a protective resin layer formed on upper and lower sides thereof.
However, in the radiation detecting apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-070776, the flexible radiation detector simply is accommodated within a case, which itself is similarly flexible. Accordingly, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-070776, nothing is proposed concerning configurations for protecting the scintillator inside the radiation detector, for example, for protecting the scintillator against moisture or humidity, etc.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-337184, because the sensor panel and the scintillator panel, which themselves are rigid, are sealed hermetically by the protective resin layer, no consideration is given with respect to any type of flexible radiation detector.